I'm Yours
by racyong25
Summary: Anakin comes home from a mission to the arms of his loving wife, but he soon learns that their love story will not have a fairy tale ending.


This is my first attempt at creating a fan fic. Hope you'll all like it. :)

**I'm Yours**

The Coruscant sunset was a perfect contrast to the concrete skyscrapers that lined the planet. Anakin Skywalker felt a sense of excitement as he stepped off Platform 66.

"Anakin!" a familiar voice shouted

Padme ran and greeted Anakin just as Obi- Wan Kenobi and the other troops were greeted by Chancellor Palpatine. The Chancellor gazed at the two as Anakin hugged Padme. He diverted the others' attention by leading them into the building.

"I missed you so much Padme." Anakin gushed as he started to kiss Padme.

"Not here Anakin. Someone might see us." Padme said as she refused Anakin's advances.

Padme saw the look in Anakin's eyes, and she suddenly regretted what she had just said.

"I'm sorry Ani. I just don't want to destroy your future. If someone found out about us, you'll surely get expelled from the Order."

Anakin gazed at her for a moment. He was hurt, but he didn't want to make a big deal out of everything so he just started walking towards the building.

"You're right. Let's go."

During dinner that night, Anakin wasn't his usual talkative self. He was usually cheerful and animated in describing his last mission to his wife. Padme was worried that her words might have affected him too much.

"So Anakin, how did your mission go?" Padme asked in between bites of her dricklefruit.

Anakin gazed up from his plate and just grunted an "okay" before having a sip of his Gizer ale.

Later that night, Anakin sat on the bed as he waited for Padme.

"Padme, we need to talk." he said as his cold, blue eyes stared at her.

Padme could feel the warmth disappearing from Anakin each minute that passed. She sat beside him on the bed and just looked at him. She simply stroked his face and found the right words…

"I'm sorry Ani. I love you so much, enough to care about your dreams. I cannot let you ruin your future for me."

"Padme, my wife, I love you too. When I was in Cato Neimoidia fighting endless Separatists, I realized that my life could be taken away in an instant if I continue being a jedi. I cannot let you or our child live alone in this world without my care and protection. Don't you remember the dreams I had three months ago of you dying in childbirth? I cannot let the same dreams that warned me about my mother become reality for you or our child. I've decided to confess and live a secluded life with you and our child in Lake Country."

Padme was tempted to say yes to everything Anakin was offering her. But, her better judgment told her otherwise.

"No! Ever since you were a boy, you've dreamed of becoming a Jedi knight. I cannot let you throw away those dreams. You will never be truly happy by my side, living in seclusion. You are destined for greater things, my love."

Anakin just sighed and managed to smile, "When I was the young slave you met in Tatooine, I've always looked up in the sky and dreamed of one day visiting all the star systems in the galaxy as a Jedi knight. I had this silly thought that the stars would shine brighter when I saw them up close. But when you entered my life, the only thought that mattered in my life was to be with you. You are the light and love of my life, Padme. You make the stars in the sky shine brighter. I long for nothing else."

Padme was enthralled by Anakin's words, but she sensed that he wasn't being entirely truthful. He was still the adventurous boy from Tatooine, and he always will.

"I cannot ask you to give up everything for me. If you really love me Ani, you'll continue in your path towards becoming a great Jedi. I will not be completely happy if you aren't"

Anakin understood and just nodded. He pulled Padme closer and wrapped her in a tight embrace. They spent the night watching the stars above Coruscant. Although neither of them knew fully at that time, both understood the intensity of their situation. If only Padme would've forseen her husband's actions in the future, she would've probably dragged him to Naboo herself. A few months later, Padme would be bathed by the light of the stars in Naboo, as she was laid to rest in Theed. And for another twenty years, Anakin Skywalker, who was renamed Darth Vader slowly destroyed the remnants of his old life, and watched as the Empire crushed one star after the other. Only the Skywalker twins provided the tiny glimmer of light that would soon destroy the darkness that the Sith created.


End file.
